


(After)Care

by orphan_account



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Aftercare, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Butt Plugs, Comfort, Felching, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Gentle Dom, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, implied - Freeform, that’s it, this is literally 1.5K of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is 1,500 words of pure aftercare and soft boyfriends.There’s a bunch of referenced sex acts and at the ends there’s a bit of rimming.“The bath is so warm, and Alec is so comfortable against Magnus’s chest. There's soft words of praise being whispered into his skin and it's all so perfect.Alec can't think past this moment. Doesn't care to. Not with Magnus here, not with how perfect this warm safe place is.”





	(After)Care

Alec is floating floating floating

Something burning bubbles in his stomach and there's a rough heat all down his arms, a pulsing on his ass cheeks and in his ass there's the most delightful silky heat.

Magnus is still moving behind him and Alec thinks he's talking. Saying wonderfully delicious things into his skin.

Then the heat in his ass pulls out and Alec lets out a little whimper, fighting against something to push back into it.

“Shh, shh,” Magnus soothes against Alec’s lips, “I'm here darling.”

———————————————————-

Alexander lets out a delightful little whimper when Magnus pulls out. He’s fully under, pliant in Magnus's hands, but he still wants to be filled. Even though Alexander is beyond spent, even though there aren't going to be any more rounds tonight.

Magnus leans in to peck a soft, barely there, kiss onto Alecander’s lips and whispers “I'm here darling.”

His eyes open, they're glazed and far away, but he still pushes back again.

Magnus stokes his fingers over Alexander’s puffy, deliciously red and dripping hole. Alexander flinches from the contact then bares down on it.

“Do you want me to keep you all filled up?” Magnus's leans down to whisper into Alexander’s ear.

Alexander’s hips jerk, and Magnus smiles warmly at him then slides down his body.

“Your such a good boy,” He carefully runs his fingers up Alexander’s thighs where his cum is dripping out and carefully pushes it back into Alexander's thoroughly used hole. Alexander hums happily above him. “Wanting to stay all filled up with me.”

“I'm going to push the plug in now.” Magnus's says softly into Alexander's thigh a moment before he pushes in a small butt plug. It's an easy slide with how stretched out and relaxed Alexander is, but it'll keep him filled.

Once the plug is comfortably in and Alexander has gone quiet Magnus pulls away slightly. He undoes the silky ropes binding Alexander to the bed with care. Kissing up Alexander’s arms, pressing a kiss into each mark left by the ropes. Letting a bit of cooling magic rush over the redness to soothe the worst of the pain away. He’ll completely heal Alexander in the morning, but Alexander likes to wake up to a little bit of pain the morning after. Likes for Magnus to wipe away the last tendrils while he watches.

Once Alexander is untied and his arms are carefully placed on the bed Magnus cuddles up into Alexander's side.

“You did do well for me.” Magnus's whispers, tracing over the marks on his neck, down his chest (avoiding Alexander's abused nipples so he doesn't cause any pain), his stomach.

“So good for me, Alexander.”

“Good?” Alexander repeats, his voice hoarse from moaning and… other activities.

“Yes,” Magnus nuzzles his neck, planting dry pecks all the way up to his nose.

“Perfect, darling. So good.”

Alexander hums happily, curling further into Magnus.

Magnus watches diligently for several more minutes, insuring that Alexander doesn't drop. That he stays in this happy space.

When Magnus feels confident he snaps his fingers to instantly draw up a bath. The he carefully withdraws from Alexander’s side and gently runs his fingers over Alexander's face.

“Come, my love.”

“Hmm?” Alexander's head rolls over, but he stays otherwise still on the bed.

“Let me take care of you love?”

Alexander nods, softly pressing his head into Magnus’s hand.

Magnus chuckles lightly at him and gently takes him into his arms. They make their way to the bath slowly.

“I need you to stand for a second, can you do that for me darling?”

Alexander nods, his glazed eyes watching Magnus carefully as Magnus climbs into the bath, pressing his back against the wall of the tub.

“Okay,” Magnus says softly holding out his hand.

Alexander grips his hand and clambers into the bath, where he sits in Magnus’s lap and presses his back into Magnus's chest.

“Good boy,” Magnus coos.

“I'm good?” Alexander checks, rubbing his cheek into Magnus's neck.

“So good for me,” Magnus confirms, pouring soap into his hands and gently washing Alexander’s body.

———————————————————-

The bath is so warm, and Alec is so comfortable against Magnus’s chest. There's soft words of praise being whispered into his skin and it's all so perfect.

Alec can't think past this moment. Doesn't care to. Not with Magnus here, not with how perfect this warm safe place is.

Eventually Magnus’a hands stop stroking over his skin, then without processing exactly how Alec is being carried from the bath. There's a softness drying the water from his body. Then he's being laid down into a plush bed and Magnus’s chest is pressed against his back.

———————————————————-

Magnus watches over Alexander until he's drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Then he pulls Alexander a little tighter against himself and drifts off too.

It's late in the morning when Magnus wakes. Alexander has shifted in the night so he can press his face it i the crook of Magnus's neck. Alexander's hand is clutching at the small of Magnus’s back.

Magnus runs his fingers through Alexander's hair until his breathing stutters.

“Good morning,” Alexander sighs into his neck.

“Morning love,” Magnus pulls away, and Alexander flops down flat on his back.

“How do you feel?”

Alexander blushes, and Magnus can tell there's a denial on his tongue.

Magnus leans forward and kisses him. It's a little rough, but when Magnus licks into his mouth they both taste like mint.

They kiss for a little bit, until Magnus pulls away to nuzzle Alexander's cheek.

“My burn a little, and my ass—” Alexander cuts himself off. But that's good enough, they're still working up to it.

“Can I make it better?” Magnus whispers it I his ear.

“Please…” it's not a whine, but it's close.

Magnus presses another peck into Alexander's lip then massages over the rope marks. Soothing blue magic pours into the marks, taking away the last of the pain and ensuring the marks will fade by the end of breakfast. Alexander doesn't have any planned shadow hunting, but they both prefer to keep it in the bedroom (any room of the loft really) and there's no guarantees that Alexander won't have to do something in public today.

Once Alexander’s arms are healed he kisses over every single hickey. He leaves a few dotted just under Alexander’s neckline but heals away the rest.

Magnus saves Alexander’a nipples for last. They're still a little puffy and tender. (Magnus really had gone overboard with them last night.)

“You made such beautiful noises,” Magnus says into Alexnader’s chest, “when I played with these.”

Alexander lets out a whimper when Magnus very very softly kisses his left nipple. His magic rushes out right after, cooling over them.

“I recall you spending much more time there last night.”

Magnus laughs softly.

“You were so responsive. But I did spend more time somewhere else.”

“Oh.” Alexander blinks at him, his face flaming red once more before he turns over, pressing his heated face into the pillows.

Magnus doesn't bother keeping in his moan at the sight of Alexander's perfect ass.

Alexander’s cheeks are still red, and there are bruises in the shape of Magnus’a hands pressed into Alexnader’s hips. Then, there's the plug pressed into Alexander's hole.

Magnus runs his hands over Alexander's ass until it's unmarked and in perfect condition.

“May I, darling?” Magnus's asks, tapping the plug.

“Yes,” Alexander moans out.

Magnus gently pulls the plug out, and Alexander lets out the most beautiful sound. Once the plug is out Magnus cleans and vanishes it back to its drawer with a wave of his hand.

A dribble of cum leaks out of Alexander's hole.

“Please,” Alexander moans.

More cums drips out of him.

“What do you need, love?” Magnus's asks

“Mmhf” Alexander pushes his face deeper it I the pillow, and his ass back into Magnus’a hand.

“Eat me out, please.”

Magnus wastes no time, licking up the trail of his own cum where it's leaked down Alexander's thigh. He follows the trail up to Alexander's used hole and licks into it. It's still loose, from last night and the plug and how relaxed Alexander is.

Alexander is so worked up, his morning erection straining against the sheets, so Magnus doesn't bother teasing. He places his hands firmly over where the bruises from last night mark Alexander's hips and pushes into his hole.

He coaxes Alexander's hole open, then shoves his tongue in switches between long licks, jabbing thrusts and sucks until Alexander shakes through an orgasm.

As Alexander trembles Magnus licks over his hole once more to soothe it, then heals the bruises on his hips.

Alexander tugs him up and into a gentle kiss. Alexander reaches down and strokes over Magnus’s cock.

“I'm supposed to be taking care of you,” Magnus chides.

“I like taking care of you too,” Alexander whispers. It doesn't take long for Magnus to come.

Once their both sated Magnus pulls them up and towards the shower, replacing the sheets with a snap of his fingers.

———————————————————-

After the shower Alec makes breakfast and Magnus floats around the kitchen, kissing his cheeks and shoulder and neck, pushing glasses or orange juice into his hands until the pancakes are ready.

They make plans for the day over mouthfuls if food, and Alec texts the group to see if anyone is up for a picnic later.

It's the perfect start to the day.


End file.
